Percy jackson and the Guardian of the Hunt and Moon
by Shini-Gami-Senpai-Sama
Summary: Just my little intricate spin on the ever loving story of Pertemis. Flames are always accepted. First stoy
1. Chapter 1

Ohh, I can't wait until I see Annabeth again, I hope she has missed me as much as I missed her." I said to my self walking toward the border at Camp Half-Blood. As I arrive at the border, I pat the guardian dragon of the fleece on the head, it simply nods its head at me. I have just completed a quest for Athena, i did it so I could gain her blessing to marry Annabeth. It wasn't an easy one either, a lot of pain with a mix of blood, and I do believe I have got some new scars. However for her I would do anything.

I walk through the border and arrive at my home. I stand there for a moment at the top of the hill, just looking around. I see some of my friends down in the valley. I casually stroll in with my famous grin plastered onto my face. As I am walking, some people give me some pity look and smile. I, however, being the seaweed brain I am didn't think twice about it. I walk over to my cabin, I pass beside the Aphrodite cabin, who's residence see me walking and begin to cry silently. Now this confused me, however i continued walking. I thought that they were just overreacting like they always do. Now I have nothing against Aphrodite personally, it's just that her offspring aren't the most helpful nor truthful people I have met.

Now I arrive at my cabin to get myself prepared for what was about to happen. "It's your time to do this buddy," I spoke to myself, "You love her and she loves you, all you have to do is ask her." With this said, I straightened up and walked out of my cabin, not knowing that it would be the last time I ever see it again.

 **Soo... What do you think? Please comment if you come up with any other ideas. However there will be NO PERCEBETH. I have nothing against annabeth. It is just that I believe Pertemis is better.**


	2. Finding Out

Percy POV.

By leaving my tent, I begin to hear an uproar that is coming from the Amphitheater. I quickly make my way over there, to see what is going on. I arrive to see a boy and girl kissing. Now, what is so special that the whole camp is here?

As I make my way there, the Aphrodite girls look at me with tears in there eyes while the Athena cabin look at me with pity. I then realize who are kissing. They have broken apart from the face hogging, and are just looking at each other. The male is a fairly good looking guy who has bleached blond hair, electrifying blue eyes, and a smell that seems like something of the ozone. 'A child of Zeus' I thought to myself.

Then I turn to the girl, who is looking into the males eyes with absolute love and compassion. It was Annabeth. I looked upon the them with disbelieving eyes. 'No...' i thought to myself, 'There is no way that would be her. There is no way that she would be cheating on me.' I tried to convince myself of this, but the evidence was to overwhelming. The same blond hair, the same tan skin, and the same silver eyes that I have thought about for ever since I left.

With that, my heart shattered to a million pieces. I quickly dug out the velvet box that I worked so hard to fill, and I threw it at her, and then I took off.

Annabeth POV.

I just got done with kissing the greatest guy in the world. No, it is not Percy, that boy left me a while ago. No, this is a man that Percy would never amount to. His name was Jack Longway, a son of the king god Zeus. He was a whole lot better than that seaweed brained sea spawn. I mean, why would he leave me, I am the best there has to offer. Any way, after me and Jack separated, I just took my sweet time to gaze into his perfect eyes, they were so blue and so powerful, almost as much power as.. No I will not say his name, no matter what. If he loved me, he wouldn't have left. As soon as I got done with that thought, something hit me in the head. I look up to see a retreating figure, running straight out of the amphitheater. I hear a collective gasp from the ones around me and also a few sobs, and then realize who it was. It was Percy.

I look down to see a box. I pick it up and see what is inside, and what I see makes me break down in horrible sobs. I see a beautiful silver ring, with a sea green gem in the middle. with the words 'My wise girl' etched in the center.


	3. 5 Years

3rd Person Pov.

It has been 5 Years since the day that the Hero of Olympus has left. People have tried and failed to try to find him, but they simply couldn't. However, during those times new Demigods have been showing up at Camp Half-blood, Camp Jupiter, and even the Hunt. The children were all asked (cough* Interrogated *Cough) to describe what this person looked like. The responses were almost the exact same every time. "I never saw his face, but just having him near me made every thing seem like it was going to be okay."

Seeing as nobody has seen him discarded what they hoped was Percy. Zeus, however, did not like this one bit. He thought hat since Artemis nor the other people of both camps have noticed him, that he could be dangerous if his loyalties swayed.

There for, Zeus called upon the council of 15. All thanks to Percy for it being that way. He issued that anyone who came across this man, should bind him and bring him to Olympus to be questioned. However, none of them ever came across him, even Artemis' tracking skills were of no use. Which caused her to become as red as her hair in fury of this. However, on this day, the council all sat in silence, like they did every year on this day since then. You see, all the gods, whether they would like to admit it or not, had some sort of respect for the young Demigod. Zeus liked him because he helped save his daughter, Thalia. Hera liked him for caring so much for his friends and family, like he saw them as his own blood. Poseidon, well, Poseidon liked him because he was his son. **(No, this will not be chaos story, maybe...)** Hermes liked him because he helped Luke in the last minutes of his life. Apollo liked him because Percy always was a fun person to be around. Ares didn't really like Percy as much as he held respect for him, not many people that face come out a victor, nor alive. Hades liked him because he returned his throne to him, as well as becoming Nico's and Bianca's friend. Hephaestus liked him because he gave fame to Beckondorf for his deeds. Dionysus thought that the boy was a strong one, and that he cared well for those who he deemed fit to be protected, which was pretty much everyone. Athena held high respects for Percy, because he completed all the tasks that she have given him, also she held sorrow for it was her daughter to pull the straw for him to leave. Aphrodite just loved little ol' Percy, she thought that he was hot, and plus she felt what went through his heart that fateful day. Demeter just thought that the little boy was a kind fellow, and was a good person to gain the respect of the other gods. Hestia Liked him because he returned her throne to her, also because he made everyone think that he was a safe haven. Artemis was a surprise, mostly because she hated boys, but to her Percy was more than that. Percy was not a boy, but a man, he held up the sky for her, which no boy would have ever done for anyone. Also, he wasn't a flirt, he never tried to force himself on any hunter, nor girl for that matter. Lastly, he never boasted of his talents, everyone who has known Percy knows that he is the best swordsman at Camp Half-blood. However he never saw it as that, he never stopped training and he never once said that he was any good at it.

As they all sat around thinking of this, the never realized that two hunters of Artemis walked into the throne room until they made themselves known. "Umm... Gods? Are you there?" said one of the hunters. As the gods picked themselves up out of there stupors, they realized that they had a male in a hood, bound be celestial bronze cuffs. "Phoebe, who is that boy you have in your hands?" asked Artemis. "Well, we found him around the camp when a new recruit joined, so we thought it was the boy that you were looking for. So we jumped him and put these cuffs on him and brought him here, the girl said it was him as well." With that they pushed him into the middle of the council room and every on looked at him. "Why does he still have his hood on?" Asked a confused Zeus. "You see," The other hunter started, "he said that if you are taking me to Olympus than that in all good time everything will be revealed. Then when we tried to take it off, it wouldn't move." The hunter stopped with that when the hooded figure cleared his voice.

"If you want to know, than it is best to take the hood off now." The man said. So then Artemis got up to take the hood off. Under that hood was a sight that none of them expected. Under that hood of the Hero of Olympus himself. Percy Jackson

Hehehee, Sorry for the cliffey, Nah, i'm not. Also get ready because im only gonna say this once. I DO NOT, NOR EVER WILL, OWN THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS.

 **Thank you guys for the reviews! You know who you are and it is really appreciated, I will try to make the chapters longer, so bear with me.**


	4. The Reveal

3rd person POV

Under the hood, was Percy Jackson.

The man who has been helping all the other demigods get to their respective groups; whether it was Camp Half-blood, Camp Jupiter, or The Hunt. It was all thanks to the one that was cast out all those years ago. Even though it was only five years it seemed so much longer since he was no longer around. To the gods, five years doesn't seem much, but with Percy gone it had been. With Poseidon's mourning of his son, and Athena blaming herself, it had been a while for the gods. However there he was, Percy Jackson. Savior of Olympus, bane of Kronos, and strongest Half-blood to ever be. **.**

The gods looked on in shock, they almost didn't recognize him. He still had his sea green eyes, but they lost that glow to them. His black hair was a tad bit longer and even messier than it was before. He had a scar that ran across his face, from the top of his nose, to the left side of his lip. However, there were some good things that has transpired through him these years. He stood taller, at around 6' 3". He stood straighter, like a person who would never back down, and he was just brimming with so much confidence you could fell it coming off of muscles were more defined, but not in the disgusting sort of way. The way that would make women drool as he walked by, which is what is happening. Aphrodite was literally drooling in her throne, looking as if about to pounce on him at any moment. Athena and Demeter were just blushing like crazy, Hestia was just smiling at him. Hera, however, was the exact same, but with a crazy fire in her eyes that said 'You are mine!' Artemis was the most surprising, she has in the same state as Athena, but was doing her best to try and hide it. She went back to her throne and sat down.

The gods had a mixture of emotions. Zeus was in his neutral state, but had the smallest of smiles on his face. Poseidon was in just straight tears, no one could blame him though. Ares looked like he was burst from his chair in excitement, and by excitement I mean that he was about to jump Percy and beat him to a pulp. Dionysus was just sitting in his chair with no emotion, hoping that Percy didn't try to see if he was happy which he honestly was. Apollo was sitting there with the biggest of smiles on his face, his teeth shining like the sun. Hermes was in the same state as Apollo, a smiling mess, but was on his phone about to call every one he know, but he stopped his self and decided against it. Hephaestus was just there with a small smile, and Hades with the same small smile.

Percy just sat there, looking at all of them, he was happy to be back here but he didn't show it. He let the hunters catch him, he would never walk in to Olympus on his own accord. Now that he was back, he was glad the gods weren't killing him on the spot. He sprouted a small smile as he thought about it, causing all the Goddesses who were looking at him, which were all of them, to marvel at it. Aphrodite was about to act upon her wishes, until Zeus spoke up.

"Percy, is it really you?" Zeus inquired. "Yes Zeus," Percy stated "do I need to present any evidence to prove that?" Percy questioned, with a bit of humor etched in. "Hmm, yes I would like some entertainment." Zeus said with a small smile. He knew it has him, he could fell his strength and confidence rolling through him, only Percy could have that kind of power and still be a Demigod. Zeus just wanted to see what he would do.

Percy responded with a kind smile, and with one swift move, broke the cuffs off of him. The gods were not impressed, all but one. Artemis sat there with mouth agape and eyes wide, when the gods looked to her, they could only giggle at her face. "Arty, what's the matter? Does he look to cute?" asked a very annoying voice, known as Apollo. However she just stayed like that and said, without looking away, "Phoebe, were those the hunt's cuffs?" "Yes" replied Phoebe with a confused face "Why does it matter?" Artemis just continued to stare and said "Those cuffs could bind a god"

With that on sentence every thing went quiet, you could hear a hat drop on a pillow. It was the rest of the gods turn to look in awe. A demigod was able to break out of those cuffs? With this thought in there minds they sat there in shock and awe, until Percy chipped in, "Do I need to prove anything else?"

"No, no, you do not need to." was a collective response of all the gods. Now Ares and Aphrodite were about to jump Percy, though for entirely different reasons. "Though if I may ask," started Poseidon, "where have you been these last 5 years?"

Now that was a question that every one who knew Percy was asking. With a deep sigh Percy began. "It was right after I got done with Annabeth, I went...

 **hahagh, cliffey, well not to those who are reading, because there are none, oh well. Hopefully this story catches some peoples eyes. Bye for now..**

 **Once again I thank you for your Reviews and welcome all of them. Till next time!**


	5. Flashback

Now, I'm gonna be honest, this is probably gonna be really short and stupid. Sorry -.-

Percy POV. ~5 Years ago~

I ran, I ran, and I continued running. I was going to propose to her, then she went and did something like that. Was I not good enough, did I cause this? I don't care, I will go on with out her.

I ran straight out of camp with tears in my eyes, and many weird glances thrown at me. I was thinking of a where to go. Home was the first thing that i thought about, so I ran to my house. On the way there, I smelt smoke and looked towards it. It was near my destination so I went to check it. However it wasn't just near my destination, it _was_ my destination. It was in shambles, the whole place fell down. I went towards the nearest Fireman and started asking him, "What happened?"

"Well kid, I am sorry to say that this whole building is coming down, the boiler blew up."

"How many did you get out"I asked, in hopes my family made it.

"I'm sorry kid, it was gone since it blew up. We couldn't save anything." He said with a solemn look

That was the breaking point for me, I just couldn't hold it anymore. I ran. That was it, I didn't know where to, but I just ran. The only thing on my mind in that moment was running as far as I can. However, you can never run from your problems. They will find you, and burn you **(Refrences anyone?)**. Every time I stopped, I heard the screams of my family. My mother and Paul, they would always scream my name, they would ask me why I didn't save them. They would scream louder and louder, so I ran farther and farther. I ran until I fell, I could't move at all then, it was then that I noticed the sun was rising. I ran the entire night, I didn't even know where I was. So I just layed there and cried, I cried for the rest of the day in that same spot. When I stopped crying, I rose from the ground and walked in a random direction. I walked until I made it into a clearing, I decided to take my life there. There was nothing to go back to anymore. So I looked for a cliff, since I didn't have any rope to make a knose. I found one just a mile away in a random direction. However, I saw a little girl, couldn't be more than 10, I saw her about to jump. On pure instinct, I ran up to her and grabbed her before she could.I held her close to me even though she was thrashing about. I held her close as I backed away from the cliff.

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO DO THIS!" She screamed at me as i dragged her away. I pulled her back to the clearing, which was quite hard. However we got there and I layed her down on the grass. She was tired from thrashing about so much and couldn't move. However she cried, 'just like me' I thought to myself.

"Why were you going to do that?" I asked her in the most gentlest voice I could muster.

"Why should I tell you" She spoke in sobs

"Because I can help. I was going to do the exact same thing to." I spoke to her again

"Why?" She asked, as she turned to look at me

"I will tell you, if you tell me." She nodded in agreement, so I told her about Annabeth and the fire, leaving out the stuff about Camp Half-blood.

"You?"

"I was born in a family that didn't care about me, my father was abusive, and so were my brother. However, my mother was a saint, she would always help my when I needed it. My father didn't like that though, so he took his sons and killed her a while back. After that I ran away from home. I was going to run to my grandparents who lived in New Jersey. But that is when weird stuff happened, I ended up being chased by this huge black dog. It was as big as a car, so I ran away from it. It must have lost interest so it left, but ever since then I have seen so many other things. I finally arrived at my grandparents place, but they were killed there, there was a note there and it said that I caused it. That I was the reason they were dead. So I ran, I ran away from there. And that is why I am here."She looked away from me, "I guess you think I am crazy

"No," I smiled at her as she turned around. "In fact, I believe you. Do you know anything about the Greek gods and goddesses?" She nodded, "Well, they are no Myth, they are real. You and I are demigods, we both had god parents. Mine was Poseidon, and by the looks of it, your mother was Aphrodite," I thought that was her mother anyway, her eyes were always changing colors. Then I went on to explain the whole ordeal.

Surprisingly she just accepted it. "Do you want to fight those monsters?" She nodded at me "Then I think that we should go to a friend of mine, she is a goddess to, Artemis. She has a group of girls like you, who have had problems with guys as well, they will help you. Will you go?" She thought about it for a second and nodded her head. "Good, we will head out."

Surprisingly, it didn't take long, the camp was really close. So I stopped her about 50 yards before the camp and knelled down to her. "Don't tell anyone at the hunt about me, tell them you found it on your own."

"But why?" she inquired

"Because I do not need people looking for me. Please promise me that." I almost begged her. She agreed and turned and began to walk to the hunt. Then I realized something, I called out to her. "Hey, what is your name any way?" She turned and smiled at me, "Veronica"

With that, she turned and left. I knew what to do then. I picked myself out of depression and sped off. I decided there that I would find all rouge demigods, and help them find there way to a camp. I would not let them fend for themselves, where they could die. I wouldn't let them end up like me. I knew then that it was what I must do. From then on I helped and strengthened myself, knowing that I would need to face them one day. Whether for good or evil.

Sorry if this one was a bit horrible, I am still getting used to this. If you have any suggestions of what to do, please tell me and I would be most thankfull.


	6. A Start

Back to the present ~Percy POV~

After I finished the story I loked back at the Gods, most were there listining with interest. Surprinsingly Artemis was looking at me with what I would guess was respect, probably becaus I sent her many hunters. Anyway, I resumed my look at the gods, all but Aphrodite were looking at me with a passive glance. Aphrodite was looking at me with a smile, I smiled back at her with a curt nod. Most people that know me don't know one thing, I actually really respect Aphrodite. It is mostly her children that I don't get along with.

Now don't get me wrong, Selina was the best, and I truly miss her. I miss all of those who were lost in that war **(A/N I forgot to say this before, but this is after the Last Olympian. However I will not go into the Heroes of Olympus)**. I can't ever shake the felling that I was the one that got them all killed. I can hear them almost every night along with mom and Paul, there screams filled with agony and accusations. The accusations were about me, and my innability to save them, all of them.

I am guessing that my face showed all that I was thinking because I got a few questioning glances and a few qurious looks. "Percy, are you ok?" This was my dad Poseidon talking. I quickly responded with a yes, but there were a few that still held a glance but lost it with the next question.

"Percy," Zeus started. "What do you plan to do?" I pondered this for a while, what was I going to do? I could go back to what I was doing, or I could do something else. "I will probably go back to what I was doing, why?" I was curious to why they were asking. Zeus spoke again "Well, I wa hoping if youu could do something for me, a favor of some sorts. I will give you something in return, do you accept?" I almost laughed, ok I did laugh, hard may I add. Once i got done, I looked back up at Zeus to see his face read with his bolt in hand. I stratenedd up, but with a smile on my face. "I am sorry Uncle, but you must know that you need to give me more information if you want me to tak this up."

Zeus grumbled something about nephewes from Poseidon but continued once again. "You will travel with the Hunters of Artemis for a while, help them with what is needed to be helped with. Like a male hunter." At the end of this Artemis and I had our eyes open in shock. Apparently Zeuse didn't confront his daughter about this and I know she wouldn't be pleased, so to stop Artemis from going 'BOOM' I steped in.

"Uncle, you know that Artemis absoluely despises males. Why would you even suggest this." I asked confused

"Well, I wouldn't want any of my daughters to get hurt, I have heard that both of them have been getting into situations that they almost got hurt in. So I want you to go and be a cool head of the many that do not." Wow, I never thought I would see the day that Zeus would act like a caring father infront of the council, but it did make sense. When I was leading a Demigod, I made sure hat they never got hurt.

"As long as Artemis agrees I will agree." I started, "However I have a request." Zeus seemed to contemplate this, but he replied non the less. "What is the request?" he inquired. "First you must swear apon the Styx, don't worry, it is within your power." He grumbiled a little but swore. I smiled "You must take Hera on a date once every week for at least 2 hours!" I laughed at his expression along with the rest of the councle. It almost semmed like he wouldd blow up. "Oh come on Zeus, she is your wife and very beautiful. You need to show her the respect that she deserves, especially with all of your affairs." I said this with confidence, knowing that I was right. Hera looked at me with a thankful look, Zeus kinda deflated and nodded solemly. I looked to Artemis and walked up to her and knealt before her thron with my head bowed.

"My lady, what is your final verdict in this matter?" I asked. I guess she was thinking because she didn't reply. Then she sighed and asked me to rise, so I did. "I will alow you to be in my hunt, but you need to swear to me that you will not flirt with my hunters." I nodded my head and began. "I, Perseus Jackson, do solomly swear apon the Styx and every God in my presence that I will not flirt with any of Artemis's hunters and I also swear to protect Artemis and her hunters with all of my abilities till death take me, or may my soul be taken by the void." As I finished, a collective gasp was heard as the words that I have just spoken appeared abve my head and were sucked into a black whole that also appeared. When the words dissapeared into the whole, it vanished and down floated a letter. I caught the letter and it wrote, 'Perseus Jackson has sworn his eturnal soul into the void if he fails the task that was laid before him. May this letter serve as a reminder if he ever needs encouragement. ~The Eternal Void'

"Percy, do you know what you just swore to?" My father asked incrediously

"Yes, I do. I just wanted to show Artemis that I was serious." I answered back.

"Well Percy, it surley worked. We have camped at Mammoth Cave National Park in Kentucky, don't be late." After Artemis finished, she flashed out. Zeus, seeing that the meeting is going nowhere dismissed it. Howevered some stayed. And I have a feeling that I will nor like what is to come.

Of finally I am done with that. Well reviews are always welcomed. and I would also like to thank all the people who have reviewed. It brings a smile onto my face every time I read them. I also chose Mommoth Cave for a reason, try to guess. Any way LATER!


	7. The Gifts

Percy P.O.V

As the Gods walk up to me, welll the ones that actually like me, I begin to feel nervous. I don't know quite what I have gotten my self into. For one, the hunt absolutely HATES males, likr the entire populatoin. I have heard horrible stories protaining to what they do to them. Plus I have seen them at camp plenty of times. However, I hope that the ones that I have saved will be nice to me, I will be able to see Veronica again. I wonder how she is doing, I hope she will recognize me and be nice. As I was thinnking about this My Dad, Hestia, Hades, Apollo, and Aphrodite came up to me. These were some of my favorite Gods and Goddesses, my father spoke first as he wrapped me in a hug. "Son! Where have you been? I have searched the entire sea looking for you!" He exclaimed loudly as he released me.

"Yeah!" Apollo pitched in, "I searched when I was in my chariot."

"Well," I began, "I learned how to mask my presence when I was on the run. It helped when I was sending young demi-gods on their way to the camps and the Hunt. Espically the Hunt." They accepted this answer, and Aphrodite pipped up.

"Percy, I must thank you for sending my sons and daughters to the most respectible places. If you ever need love advice, or a little 'Fun'" She winked at this "than my palace is alwayes open to you." I smiled at her and replied with a thanks. "However, if you would. I would like to thank you be giving you my blessing. It will allow you to charmspeak and will increasse your stamina."

I thought about this for a few sencods and responded with a yes, because who wouldn't want the power of persuasin. Aphrodite gave a little squell and blasted me with a pink cloud of perfume that made me feel sick to my stomach about. When the smoke went away I saw her staring at me with wide eyes, I looked back at her and flashed her one of my little smirks. As soon as I did, she did the most surprising thing. She fainted. I stood there gaping like a fool, until Hades cleared his throat. I looked at him and he brought up a mirror and HOLY ZEUS DID I CHANGE. I saw a man of 6'3" with muscles that showed but not enough to be gross, my hair looked even more unkempt and a little longer, my eyes now had a little spash of purple that I really liked. My teeth were straight and almost Apollo white, my face looked a little more stronger, and I liked it.

Apollo sighed and snapped his fingers, Aphrodite flashed away, probably to her palace. Then Apollo stepped up to me and began to speak, "Remind me to never go to a party with you. I wouldn't be able to pick up girls, they would be all ever you." He chuckled and clapped his hands together. I suddenly felt the need to pick up a guitar and start singing. I looked at him curiously. "I gave you my blessing over music, you can now play any instruiment and sing incredibly welll." He then handed my a bracelet that had the sun on it. "With this, just think about any instruiment and it will materialize either in your hand or in front of you." With this he flashed out before I could thank him.

Then Hades walke to me and snapped his fingers. "You can now shadow travel and use stygian iron, just like my kids. You can visit me and my wife any time you would like, I am sure she would like to see you as well." He then flashed out after I said thanks.

Father nodded his head at me, "You seem to have already mastered your water capabilities, so not much I can do for you," He sighed "but remember that you are always welcomed to Atlantis." He flashed out,

Hestia was the last remaing one "Perseus, will you do me the honor of allowing me to be your patron? You will be the first to recieve this gif, so you will be able to summon fire of all types, summon food, and also teleport with flames. Do you accept?"

"Yes Lady Hestia," I replied without hesitation "It would make me most happy, since you are my favorite God there is." With this she smiled and shot flames at me, it didn't burn but instaed provided warmth. I felt it consume me and after a few seconds, I felt amazing.

She gave me a hug and disappeared in flames. I sighed and tried out my new fire teleportation. I thought, 'Mammoth Cave National Park'. And I went 'POOF' and I was gone.

Thank you alll, I will be a little slow on updates. I got school. SO SORRY. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANK YOU!


	8. The Bringing

First off, Authors Note! Now, I know that the whole 'Blessing'g thing is completely over used with these storeies. However, they are good and will come into play. All of them, I swear. So lets GO!

Artemis P.O.V. ~Before Percy flashed in~

When I flashed out of the throne room, I felt light headed. Perceus, a male, was coming to the hunt, and STAYING with them. I do not think he will do any thing, he did swear to it. I just am a little apprehensive about what my hunters will think. The ones that brought him in I sent off. I called all of my hunters into the middle of the clearing, where the fire was, to consult them. "Girls, I have something to tell you. A new person will be joinig the hunt." they just loooked at me expectantly, "Now before you go crazy, remember that I agreed with this." I exhaled, wondering how some of them will take this. "A male will be joinig us." There was an uproar of protest from everyone. There were questions, complaints, and threats made. However my next words quited down them. "It's Perseus Jackson." There were a few reactoins that confused me, first there was Thalia who seemed to turn from confusion, happiness, then to hatred. Then Phoebe, who looked actually pleased, which indeed was a shock. The ones who just recently joined the hunt were wearing confused looks, they have heard of him but did not know why he was coming. Nor why their sister were acting this way because of a male.

There were a few distasteful looks, though. They came from the girls who had the worst experiences from males, the ones who were sexually abused, and hurt more than the others. I wonder how they will treat Perseus. However, before I could think more on this matter, I heard a 'WOOSH' and a groan. I turned around to see my hunters with bows drawn and arrows notched. They were all aiming at a figure standing in the hearth, it was hunched over with it's hands on their knees. It seemed to be recovering from something.

"Who are you?" Thalia inquired, the figure raised a finger as a waiting jester, it then let out a sigh and stood up straight and stepped out of the hearth. The figure was obviously male, you could tell from the strong shoulders that were restrained from the hood. The hood was pulled over his head so you could't see his face. He was donned with a bow and quiver on his shoulders, two knives strapped onto his thighes, and throwing knives strapped onto his waist. I knew it was Perseus, what other male would be brave enough to appear in the hunt like that? However, the other hunters didn't know this. They began to advance, but before I stopped them, others did. A few of my younger hunters surged forward and tackled him into a hug. A few of them were crying, and the rest were silent. Percy just chuckled,

"Hello little ones." He said as he patted them on the head. The hunters didn't like this, Phoebe growled,

"Do NOT touch a hunter _BOY!_ " She exclamed as she shot an arrow, it sailed toward him. Her aim was true and it came straight to his head, but it was for naught. Perseus easily caught the arrow. The hunters that were hugging him stood up and shot and angry glare at her. Some notched an arrow and began to take aim, the rest got their hunting knives out and got into stance. Phoebe and the rest of the hunters looked at them in absolute shock, I would be lying if I said I wasn't either. The ones that were brought here never let word out about their past, so it must have been pretty bad, but was it enough for them to turn on their sisters? Apperently that was a yes. Right before the ones on Perseus' side attacked he spoke up,

"It's all right little ones, they do not know. There is no need to attack." Perseus said in a clam and persuasuve voice, they lowered their weapons. His voice was like a river of velvet, I felt like I needed to abide by what he said. "Now, with all do repect hunters, I would most appreciate if you would lower your weapons, please." However, they did not, but not for long.

"Back to the question, who are you" Thalia asked again, Perseus just smirked and replied,

"Really Thals, you don't remember me?" He asked, fakeing ignorance.

Thalia stood there and then walked up to him and slapped him. HARD. However, Perseus just took it without a complaint. Instead of retaliating, he just grabbed Thalia and brought her into a hug. I was about to interfere until I heard a sob. Thalia was crying and pulled perseus closer,

"Never leave me again, never again, you hear seeweed brain?" She asked between sobs

"Never again Thals, Never again" He replied

Most of my hunters were in shock with what was going on. Their stongest sister was taking comfort in a male.

I finally chose my time to intervene. "Please remove your hood, Perseus" He did, then we hear a gasp in the crowed and the sound of foot steps.

"Percy, is it you?"

 **HAHAH, Cliffy. COOKIE ON WHO CAN GUESS WHO IT WAS WHO SIAD THAT. ANYWAY, UPDATES WILL BE SLOW, SORRY SCHOOL. REEMEBMER TO REVIEW.**


	9. Her

Alright, so real quick I am sorry for not uploading in a while. I just wasn't up to it a know? I amm sure you do, also a very important thing. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, DO NOT HESATATE TO PM ME OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. FLAMES ARE ALSO ALWAYS WELCOMED, LET ME HAVE IT!

Percy p.o.v~

In front of me is a girl that was always on my mind since the day that I first saw her. It was Veronica. She looked older than when I last saw her, mabey about 14-15ish. However, I recognized her straight away. She looked to be around 5'5" with everchanging eye that were always captivating, with raven black hair. She looked like the ideal woman that all of them strive to be, a beautiful face that can captivate and kill without so much as a muscle change. In a small way of putting it, she was beautiful but looked feirce. That was probably the hunt's influence on her, but it doesn't look like it bothers her. High cheek bones, and full lips the obvious thing that put her as an Aphrodite girl. She looked so much like Seline that I almost called her that. I still put her death in my hands, Hell, I still put all of there deaths in my hands. However, there is no reason to dwell on that now.

I walk up to Veronica with a smile and a nod, she jumps onto me, almost taking me to the ground. I chuckle a little and hold her to me and rub her back. The hunters look on with even greater shocked faces (I almost thought it was a feat that would never come to pass). I rub small circles on her back as I hear her begin to sob, saying my name as a chant.

"Are you ok? Has the hunt treated you nice?" I asked in a whisper, obviously seeing that she held her promise to me about not telling the hunt about me. She nodded as her sobs slowed down. I kept her in my arms till she stopped crying, after she stopped I let her go.

"Have you tried anything that I would not like while you were here?" I asked with a little concern in my voice, she held a thinking look.

"I shot a couple boys where the sun doesn't shine because I didn't like the way they were looking at me, I also had to beat up some Aphrodite girls because they tried to force me into some dresses." She looked at me apprehensively, "Was that bad Percy? Should I go and appologise?" I simply chuckled

"Of course not, you were prevocted, if I was there I would have done that for you."

She smiled at me and nodded. Then someone cleared their throat to get out attention, it was Thalia.

"Not that I am questioning the little scene ther, bit what is the history between you two?"

I looked at Thalia and then to Veronica, I asked Veronica if I could tell them everything. She looked a little hesitant at first but allowd me to. So I did. I told the hunt about how I found here, and stopped her. They all looked up at Veronica with sad looks, then, one by one, all the hunters hugged her in a group hug. Veronica burst into tears saying thank you over and over again.

I smiled over the scean and walked over to Artemis, who was also addmiring the act before her.

"Lady Artemis," I began to get her attention "I merely wish to thank you for giving Veronica a home. I will forever be in your debt" I ended with a deep bow.

"Rise Perseus, you have earned enough of my repect as it is. You need not to bow in my presence for you are worthy." I simply rose and nodded with a smile on my face.

"Now, My Lady, what would you like me to do? I am sure you will keep me most busy around here." She simply nodded.

"We will discuss that at a later time, but as for now I will simply remind you of your oath."

I laughed a little, which didn't go over well for the moon goddess, she snarled at me and began to notch am arrow on her bow which has just materialized.

"What was that laugh about, _male!_ " I quickly put my hands up in surrender, but with a smile on my face.

"I meant nothing of it, My Lady. However, the humor in it is that I see those that I have saved as my sisters, and they see this hunt as their family. Therefor they are my family aswell, so it wouldn't do well for me to flirt with them." I looked at them, the hunt, and saw all of the happy faces, "I will protect them with my whole being. You will not lose a hunter while I am near. I swear it"

Now, I know this is short and I appologize. But read the top A/N NOTE PLEASE.


End file.
